


How To Smile

by KingKeith



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKeith/pseuds/KingKeith
Summary: In the time that humanity has burned, many heroic spirts gather under two of the most unlikely Masters...Two young girls. One heroic spirt learns more then she ever thought from them.





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fate Grand Order or Type Moon wish I did though….**

**_How to smile_ **

**_Prologue_**

* * *

 

In a world that has been completely reduced to ash, nothing remained as it once was. It is unknown what caused it, but it resulted in the almost complete annihilation of mankind as we know it. Only one lone place stands, unaffected by the inferno that continues to blaze on. This place, became a sanction for humanity…

Chaldea, a UN sanctioned building made to protect human order. Though, there would be many Masters who would stand against the threat created from the manipulation of a lone man, the Masters, who summoned and controlled legendary heroes from humanities past, present, and future, were reduced to a measly two. These two are quite the unexpecting pair of Masters as well. But they are the only ones no matter their burdens and curses to save mankind as we know alongside the many heroic sprits that gather at their side.

* * *

 

"Is she here? Is she?!" A redheaded girl who could be no older than six yelled at a man while excitedly jumping and down. Her black haired companion stood calmly, but at the same time excited. The two girls were close in age, both wearing the same outfits worn by Chaldean Masters. Currently, these girls, both sisters, were looking for the servant they summoned several days following the incident in 2004 that resulted in the complete obliteration of a fairly large Japanese city known as Fuyuki . The incident, cemented the two girls as Masters of Chaldea. Many had showed reluctance in allowing children do such things. Unfortunately, they were the only ones left that had the capability of becoming Masters.

"Now, now girls you know you shouldn't barge in here." The man, who wore the Chaldean health uniform, was now the head of Chaldea, Romani Archaman. Many questioned this somewhat aloof man's ability to lead, but his actions helped revive a good amount of the Chaldea's functions and saved many of the heavily injured Masters during the Fuyuki incident. These Masters were now on ice until they could be properly treated for their injuries.

"But, we're playing hide and seek," the redheaded girl spoke back. "Isn't that right Ren?"

The black haired girl called Ren silently nodded her head. "We're playing hide and seek with Arturia."

The Doctor's eyes rose slightly at the mentioning of that servant. Arturia or rather King Arthur, had been the servant summoned just a few days ago in an effort to bolster the girls' fighting force. The servant had been very formal at the start, and had yet to take part in any other events, except simulated battles and the multiple times she came to Romani for counseling on certain subjects. The thought of King Arthur playing hide and seek with children was…amusing to say the least. Romani chuckled in amusement as a purple haired girl wearing Chaldea assistant uniform with a red tie, but covered it with an unzipped white hoodie stood in confusion of the children's words. The girl was the first servant the children formed a contract with. She was a Demi-Servant of the Shielder class known as Mashu. Currently, the poor Demi-Servant was trying to keep up with her Masters' youthful energy, as they ran through the halls, avoiding employees and servants alike. She did so to ensure her Masters did not get into anything dangerous. With a thankful smile at the doctor as he was besieged by small girls, Mashu greeted Romani, "G-good afternoon doctor."

"Mashu, I see you are keeping a good eye on your Masters." Romani responded, as he moved his leg in order to prevent the redheaded girl named Shiri from getting into his office. The girls were not allowed in the office without somebody else supervising them, due to the equipment being sensitive and some medicine that could easily be mistaken as candy to children their age if Romani did not keep a constant eye on them.

"I would like to believe they are leading me doctor." Mashu jokes. Mashu had never interacted with people close her age, but she quickly adapted to being the both girl’s Senpai when needed.

"Mashu is helping us Mr. Ro!" Ren spoke out the nickname for Romani. The reason for the shorter name was simply because the sisters said, "it sounds like an old man name".

"She is?" Romani said in mockery, but the girls failed to notice. "Well, Mashu should know that no playing is allowed in my office." The girls look at Mashu who shrugs before looking at the doctor once more.

"Yeah, but we know that Arturia is in there." The energetic Shiri hopped up and down once more while her sister Ren nodded even more fiercely.

"Really, I didn't see anyone in my office when I last checked and you know servants are not allowed to be in spirit form unless needed." The Doctor smiles remembering the few scares some of employees had when Servants would appear out of nowhere while noticing Mashu's giggling at the small pouts that started to form on her small masters. "You two just wanted to have one of my suckers, didn't you?"

Immediately, the two girls went on the defensive confirming Romani's suspicions. While the girls might think they are sneaky at times, their honesty is their greatest weakness as well as their strength. As if remembering to do something, Romani turns to Mashu giving her a blank stare. Mashu only responds with a nod before taking her Masters by a hand.

"Since Romani is not giving out candy why don't we go back to hide and seek, Masters? I'm sure we haven't checked da Vinci's workshop yet."

"Okay!" The girls cheer, as they are led along. Behind them, Romani release a sigh that even he was unaware he was holding. Going back inside the office, Romani stares at his current client as she stares at him with questioning green eyes. Indeed, he had lied to the girls that Arturia was not inside his office. It was not his proudest moment, but since the Servant asked she didn't wish to see her Masters at this time. Though…..

This Arturia was different compared to the one encountered in Fuyuki, besides the skin color and eyes. This Arturia was….older, unlike when she was once summoned as a proud servant of the Saber class in Fuyuki, she was now summoned in the form of a Lancer. Though, they shared similar natures, Lancer was far more approachable than her Saber counterpart.

"Are my Masters gone?" Asks Lancer as she watches Romani sit down in the chair across from her.

"Yes, but you know Mashu can only lie for you for so long, right?"

"As soon as they learn that I am not interested in being anything, other than a Servant to them, it should be." Lancer speaks neutrally as she looks down at her hands that are covered in metal armor. She never removes her armor opting out of the spare modern clothes that now had no owners to wear them unlike the other servants. She would rather be prepared than caught off guard.

"Arturia…you do know that those girls look up to you, right?" Romani repeats for the umpteenth time. Both Ren and Shiri grew up reading the various tales of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, Being able to meet their hero was a dream come true. The one they encountered in Fuyuki was considered to be a fake by the girls. Unfortunately, Arturia would rather be seen as a tool than a friend or a hero for that matter. But why does she come here for counseling?

"…I know that but," The Lancer sighs tiredly. "Those tales only paint the good that we did. They do not write about the things we did in order to achieve our goal. The destruction, and the lives we destroyed, is all missing from those children's books. Ren and Shiri only have heard of the good things so, they know nothing of what was left out…and that worries me."

"I see…so, you're afraid of ruining their image of you?" Romani is surprised at what Arturia revealed just now. So, she stays away in order to not ruin the children's image of her? It was surprising at what she is revealing since they only talked about formal things such as Chaldea's defensive abilities or battle tactics that she could deploy by herself. She is a being that takes a comfort in formalities is what Romani learned when he talked with her.

"No, it does not matter to me personally what they think of me." The King of Knights denies glaring with emotionless eyes direct towards Romani. "It would affect their moral and possibly cost us victory in the end. The salvation of humanity is the highest priority, is it not?"

"That is true but-" Roman started, but was instantly cut off by Arturia standing up, her armor clinking with her movements.

"I will be leaving Doctor, my mana level is depleting to unsatisfactory levels." Arturia quickly left Romani's office leaving Romani to sigh. This would happen each time Romani manages to find a small hole in her armor and get a glimpse of what she thought about personally. But it shows that the King of Knights did worry about her Masters, but was afraid to show it. That must be why she comes to Romani…to vent. With Arturia gone, though, the thoughts were just what Romani decided them to be, as he too prepared exit the office to attend to Chaldea needs. Before heading out, Roman digs into his coat to pull out a bottle of medicine and quickly swallowing it. With everything happening with the Grand Order, Romani has hardly had time to rest or eat, forcing him to his limits. But he couldn't…his morals would not allow him to do so; he would do everything and anything to make sure those young girls missions as easy as possible.

Arturia walks though the hallways heading toward her personal room. Before she could however something caught her. It was her young masters chasing around the creature called Fou while Mashu and the woman known as da Vinci watched in amusement, much to the creature's displeasure. Shiri eventually catches Fou. Arturia watched as her sister tried to pet Fou, only for the fuzzball to get free and run down the hall in the opposite direction of her current position.

Why did she get summoned by these two who admired her so? They were better off without her, a failure of a king and a human being, she was nothing like the one read about in their storybooks, but why did it bother her so?

Not wanting for anyone to see her watching her Masters, the King of Knight travels back to her room, the sound of her metal armor being the only sound made from her as she traveled back to her room.

* * *

 

**Author Note:**

I would like to thank **_SaberAoi_** for the editing this short little chapter for me. He is quite the author to so please check out his stories! Thanks Kid!

I will be writing in various other servants as well but Lancer and the girl's relationship is going to be the main focus. Anyways I never thought I would write something like this but the inspiration for this came from the most unlikely of places which is reflected in this story. I was also inspired to write this after reading **_GhostXavier's Fragments of Chaldea_** and the lack of Grand Order fics on this site. More chapters for this story will be coming after I am done writing the next chapter of The Defiant Ones!

Please review as well, I enjoy hearing people's thoughts on my writing so don't hold back!

Update: Special thanks to Unholymoonangel for the cover art!


	2. An Ordinary Day

_I do not own Fate/Grand Order, Type-Moon has that honor._

How to Smile

Chapter 1

* * *

 

This is…. She could no longer stand it. Arturia Pendragon decided. Sitting on her bed in her bland room that only consisted of a desk, a white nightstand, and the bed she sat on. Standing up, the King started to pace back-and-forth her room, trying hard not to notice the banging of two sets of small hands at her door.

"Arturia, let's go play!" an energetic voice rang out from the other side.

"Ms. Arturia are you okay?" another voice called out both belonging to her young Masters. How did they find out which room she was in? She had Roman and Mashu both swear not to tell her young Masters where her room is and it was unlikely they told considering both of their natures. It had to be someone else, or did the children honestly knock on every door in Chaldea? She shook her head, moving on to her present problem. Should she answer the door? Knowing the fact her Masters have been knocking for the past five minutes it is unlikely for either of them to disappear anytime soon. Arturia opens the door, mentally prepared for the onslaught of children. Those children run in quickly causing the Lancer Servant to almost stumble.

"This is your room?" Ren speaks as she observes the area slowly. It was a bit different compared to their room. This room just felt empty. They began to consider if they should get some toys and stuff then decorate Arturia's room later? Would Arturia like that?

Shiri grabs Arturia's arm almost immediately and tried to pull the said Servant out of her room. One good point of being a Servant is being stronger than any human being.

"Masters, is something wrong?" Arturia said, deciding to go with the formal route once more. She hopes that perhaps her young Masters would leave her alone if she acts as a Servant should.

"No there is nothing wrong silly we just thought you were lonely." Shiri said energetically with a smile, as she pulls on her Servant's arm. Ren, follows her sister's example by wordlessly grabbing the same arm and pulling as well. Arturia releases a sigh, perhaps it would best to break the bubble on what a Servant really is… But for some reason, when she tried to use her voice the words she tried to use disappeared before they even had a chance to be formed. She honestly does not have the heart to be…rough on the children, but now there is no choice; the next singularity had been located and in several days, Roman and the rest should be able to establish a link, but if the children are not aware of a Servant's true nature… It might be disastrous…

Lancer having prepared herself chooses her next words.

"Masters, what exactly do you think we Servants are?"

Both children look confused at their Servant's sudden question. Ren moves her head at a slight angle with a finger on her lip causing her pigtails bounce around slightly. Shiri just stares, hoping Arturia would give them the answer.

"Friends?" Shiri answers. Arturia only shakes her head in denial, causing Shiri to become confused.

"F-Familiars?" Ren answers with some hesitation.

"You are correct Ren. Servants are familiars." Arturia nods with the children still attach to her arm. "We Servants are tools for our Masers to use, a weapon in that sense. Do you understand?"

The children stare at the King with confusion in their eyes, both trying to understand what Arturia was talking about. Perhaps she should dumb it do-

"I don't really understand but," Shiri said, slightly uncertain of what their Servant's words meant. "But if you are a familiar-"

"Then you are our friend!" Ren shouts finishing her sister's sentence before putting her hands over her mouth realizing that she was speaking loudly.

…Perhaps this is what Morgan had to deal with while raising Mordred? The King rubs her forehead with her free hand, feeling slightly annoyed at how her words were not reaching them. Friends? She never had any friends…only loyal subjects. Her marriage was a sham and her knights fought under false pretenses. Yes, when Arturia Pendragon became a King, friends were last thing on her mind. If only these children truly knew of the weight, they are forced to carry and the loneliness that followed that weight. Arturia wasn't sure if it was their childhood innocence or just complete ignorance of their situation that allowed them to be oblivious to the true nature of their mission.

The King of Knights, having nothing to argue about allowed the children to pull her out of the room.

* * *

Inside Chaldea's cafeteria there was a small booth designed to serve the employees both quickly and efficiently. But due to the recent incident that reduced the employee numbers to a less than a third the booth features went unused and it was turned into a mundane table moved next a stove and a small sink nearby. This table is currently occupied by a man with red hair as he worked to cook a meal using the undamaged utensils he could find. Food that could last the employees at their full numbers had been damaged causing the employees to ration the food for a time till they could figure a way to produce food themselves. This man though was cooking for the youngest employees of Chaldea. He wore no Chaldea uniform but instead wore a green shirt and loose blue jeans while wearing an apron over said clothes. On his face, was a pair of glasses that he was forced to wear after his sight started to decay and without them, he could only see a few feet in front of himself.

The man sighs, worried about where the young children ran off to during the morning hours. Hopefully, the children listened when he told them not to go past the taped off sections that were being repaired slowly, especially Shiri. That child was filled with unbound childhood curiosity. Ren, he knew would listen. Now were wa-

"Oi bartender, could you pour me another?" Sitting on the other side of the booth was a man with short blue hair and red eyes. This man was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with black leather pants. It was the Servant that assisted them in Fuyuki, taking down the corrupted Archer while the children took down the corrupted Saber. Cu Chulainn, a famous Heroic Spirit from Ireland's Ulster cycle. The Hound of Ireland was summoned a day after the singularity had been fixed. Perhaps he wanted in on the action, but nevertheless he was welcomed as an ally.

"Caster, just take the bottle and pour it yourself. I'm busy here." The redhead speaks as he sets out a bottle of wine out for the servant to reach. The servant Caster smirks as he reached out and poured a glass.

"Seriously, this is all you got?" Caster snorted in distaste. "I need something more with a kick here."

"If you don't like it, use your rune magic to make yourself a brewery. Hopefully you'll be able to make something good. Chaldea doesn't have anything that suits our tastes. If you manage to make something like that, would you be so kind as if to share it? I would kill for a good drink." The man spoke back. He himself welcomed Cu so he had someone to mess with and take his comments. Roman was too easy to turn into a puddle. Cu chuckles at the redhead's comment before pouring another glass.

Both focus on their tasks for a time before another man arrives into the cafeteria. This man also has red hair, but much darker. He wears a green muscle shirt that show off his well-muscled body and camo jeans making him look like a modern-day soldier or just someone who likes to dress like one at least.

"Leonidas," The busy redhead waves at the man. "How are you enjoying the second day at Chaldea?"

King Leonidas. The King of the Spartans that once lead three hundred warriors in a defensive battle against the Persians army centuries ago had been summoned as a Lancer Servant. This king is a hot blooded intellectual and the best to go to when one needed a tactic on the fly and as Mashu had learned an excellent shield bearer.

"Hm, while the organization has been damaged, you have slowly rebuilt it. I would recommend on finding a good way to produce food. Hungry soldiers will be useless in times of battle." The king of the Spartans says with a heavy voice. "It is not a bad place and once you have fully repaired everything, this will be an ideal fortress for humanity."

"Yeah, hopefully da Vinci has worked out the kinks in that greenhouse of hers'. At least, we can work with the vegetables if we use the seeds we managed to find with some of remaining food stock well… only if she gets it working." The man said as turns his attention away from the cooking meal.

Before the conversation about supplies could be extended…

"Uncle!" running in through the halls even though she was told not too was Shiri. As fast as her short little legs could take her, coming to a sudden halt, she clings onto the redhead's leg. Next was Ren who looks at Leonidas, who gives a small smile causing the girl to hide behind the Servant whose hand the pigtail girl was holding just a moment ago, Ren feared Leonidas due to his hot-blooded tendencies, and the fact that he is the one that taught the young Masters mathematics on their off days. Ren dislikes math with a passion.

"Ah, the King of Knights finally graces us with her presence!" Cu said, noticing Arturia who for her part gives an emotionless glace at the Servant.

"Hound of Ulster, I see you are attacking the alcohol instead of your enemies. No wonder why your spells fail to hit." Arturia said before nodding to the other king in the room, who likewise return the gesture.

"And I see your tongue is still as sharp as your lance." Cu jokes. Still as pleasant as always, the servant noticed.

"You should really stop being mean Cu," Ren said with authority which only made her seem cuter to the adults in the room. "You're just being mean to Arturia because you like her right? That's what Uncle said. When a boy is being mean to a girl that means they like them?"

Cu raises his hands in mock surrender, "Caught me red-handed," Cu joked, playing along with Ren's childish thoughts. The children's uncle only laughs in amusement.

"Now you two, have you been listening to Mashu?" Their uncle asked.

"Yes!"

"Is that so? Then why have you wondered off when Mashu told you to stay still?" Their uncle sneers as the children start to panic. A small punishment should be good enough. Time out perhaps?

"I will have apologize for that," Arturia speaks without wasting a moment before coughing and moving on. "I escorted the girls on a patrol around the premises sir...?"

It was then the girl's uncle realized he never introduced himself to Arturia. Most of the time it was just a simple reply which was ignored, as the Lancer went back to her room after training sessions or meetings. Well since she's being sociable, he might as well take advantage of the situation and introduce himself. Also, he doesn't have to hear the girls crying about being in the corner. A win-win situation he found that was impossible to argue with.

"I am Noah MacAteer," Noah introduces himself as he turned off the stove. Food supplies could be better, but growing kids need to eat. "I'm an Ex-Master candidate. So, for now, I just help out where I can."

"An Ex-Candidate? How so?" The question posed by the blue Lancer was more than simple curiosity. There was something else mixed in it, a hint of anger barely noticeable, surprising even herself. A king should never be angry, yet alone a Servant, but that is what she felt. Thankfully, Noah fails to notice as he observes the girls for a moment, trying to think of a way to avoid answering the King of Knights.

"It's a bit of a-" Noah is cut off by a loud rumbling sound. The sound was not from the earth beneath them, nor was the sound from a motor. It was organic, and it was coming form the children, both looking very embarrassed. Cu and Leonidas looked, amused at the sight of the children holding their stomachs as if to silence the noise. With a chuckle Noah continues, being slightly thankful for the interruption. He has grown tired of explaining things plus he does not want the children to have any knowledge of his problem. Perhaps Roman would explain to Arturia later in one their sessions if he was lucky, "Thankfully, dinner's done or else the poor children will starve."

Seeing that her question would have to wait; Arturia watches as Ren slowly leaves her position near her leg to join her older sister. Hesitantly, the pig-tailed girl looks at the Spartan King as she passed by only offering a slight wave before joining Noah at one of the tables closer to the ground compared to stools at where Cu was currently seated. Once there Noah set a tray covered with a red cloth and dramatically reveals the meal he was tasked with making.

"OOOH," Shiri shrilled loudly causing Arturia's ears to scream in pain. She fails to notice that all the adult occupants had their ears covered beforehand. The only ones who had not covered their ears are the people related to her. "Mac and cheese!"

On the trays contained both the girl's favorite dish mac and cheese with various vegetables mixed along with it. Shiri attacked her food without thinking of table manners while Ren eats at a slower, but polite pace. Noah watched fondly wondering if he should scold Shiri for not remembering her manners, but thought better of it. These girls have been working hard, harder than children of their age should work. Studying tactics, getting general knowledge of history, bonding with people, all of them were rough. Shiri took it all in stride and seemed to enjoy it. Ren…. Ren was the one Noah worried the most about especially bonding with people. Bonds were important to a Master and a Servant and so far among the four servants only three servants she really talked to were Mashu, Cu, and Arturia. Which was not bad considering her…issue.

It was best to let these children enjoy themselves. Especially if the next singularity is a hellish nightmare like Fuyuki was. It was a good thing he was there if not, who knows how these children would have reacted? That Marie was horrible with children and just preferred to give them the cold hard truth like a proper magus. Mashu at the time did not know how to cheer them up. So, it fell to him to keep them together, and even now he still regrets how he cannot summon a servant and be a Master, to be the one in their situation. If it was several years ago, when his health was better, but if caring for these children makes them stronger and hardier he will not argue nor will he complain. For Noah MacAteer was Ren and Shiri's uncle, their protector.

Suddenly, Noah felt someone's eyes on him, burning into his head with a heated gaze. Knowing who it was, he turned and faced it head on. King Leonidas was glaring at him, it was glare meant for a mortal enemy in their final moments. But Noah took in stride as he has faced more terrifying people then even Leonidas. He also knew why the red headed man in camo-pants was angry at him.

Noah did not put meat in the children's dish as he promised

* * *

**_Days till the next singularity: 3_ **

* * *

 

_A/N: Well I wanted to get this out sooner but school started up, Fate/ Extella came out, among other things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, no matter how short it seems. I would like to thank both GhostXavier and Sliverbug28 for their suggestions and advice given via PM as both of them has helped out in making the plot even better._

_Reviews: (GhostXavier and Sliverbug28 have been answered via PM)_

_Toaneo07 Ver.2.0: I thank you for the compliment and I hope you continue to enjoy this story._

_AngelicTrinity: They are the child versions yes but anymore then that I will kindly have to refuse to tell as I don't think you want me to spoil the story now do you? Servants come in various personalities so there will be some that are more than willing to hurt children to achieve their goals unfortunately whether or not they regret it is another case._


End file.
